<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Despair Be Gone! by huntingforsport</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987024">Danganronpa: Despair Be Gone!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingforsport/pseuds/huntingforsport'>huntingforsport</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingforsport/pseuds/huntingforsport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an au where everything is chill  there is no killing game, all the kids just go to a normal high school<br/>i plan to make this sorta one-shoty but also sorta one big story<br/>(i haven’t gotten to dr3 yet so there will just be the characters from thh&amp;gbd)<br/>((i’ll add other character and relationship tags as i go))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sweatshirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you stop wearing those?” Makoto says in a somewhat sarcastic tone. “I’m tired of having to look up at you when you speak.”</p><p>The thing in question was Kyoko Kirigiri’s newest pair of platform boots, giving her another 5 inches of height and making her 5 inches taller than Makoto.</p><p>“I wear what I want,” She said with a smile. “You wear those oversized sweatshirts everyday, I never question you or comment about it.”</p><p>“That’s different.”</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>Makoto and Kyoko walked into school together with little banter, almost getting consumed in the sea of bodies in the halls. Eventually they made their way to Makoto's locker, where Byakuya was waiting.</p><p>“Morning Byakuya,” Makoto said with a yawn. Byakuya's reply was just a nod and a push of his glasses. “Not up for talking this morning? Understandable.”</p><p>“I slept for two hours last night,” Byakuya said in a monotone voice. It was then that his dark eyebags became very noticeable, and he was very obviously shaking.</p><p>“Wow... what was the reason this time?” Kyoko asked as Makoto took his hoodie off and handed it to Byakuya. He accepted it.</p><p>“I had this horrible dream. We all went to this school only to get trapped in by some teddy bear... And then...” Byakuya seemed to have some sort of look of despair on his face as he talked.</p><p>“Hey, if it bothered you that much then we won’t make you live through it again.” Makoto said with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. Byakuya's face went the lightest shade of pink at this.</p><p>“Thank you, Makoto,” Byakuya said, almost burying his face in Makoto's hoodie.</p><p>The bell then rang as a signal that class would start in 10 minutes. Kyoko went her separate way which left Makoto and Byakuya to walk to their class together.</p><p>‘<em>It’s been like this for so long... I really should just ask if we’re ready to be more...</em>’ Byakuya thought. He then looked at Makoto, who smiled at him.</p><p>‘<em>But I can’t... Because Makoto’s an idiot.</em>’ He thought</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rehearsal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wanted to change it up a bit so here are the theatre kids! (i watched the intros to the v3 kids so i only have a tiny grasp on them right now bc I'm not finished with dr2, right now they're just here to fill space<br/>also i already have a bunch of headcanons of the characters on tumblr! i feel like it might help understand how i portray them here (my tumblr is peppersteakss !!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The time after school on this day was dedicated to helping the lead role perfect her performance. Sayaka had been practicing her songs and her lines day and night, she thinks she has the role of Veronica Sawyer down really well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Celeste does not agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone says theatre drama is, well - </span>
  <em>
    <span>dramatic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There’s no exception at DBG High School. And Celestia Ludenberg was always labelled as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>queen</span>
  </em>
  <span> of drama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every lead she didn’t get she always had a grudge with, this was no exception. To Celeste, Sayaka was just getting in her way of success. Even though she still had an important part of the show - she was casted as Heather Chandler - she still held a heavy grudge against Sayaka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least she got scripted to be horrible to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sonia, what do you think would happen if Sayaka just didn’t show up to opening night?” Celeste asked, waiting for her cue during practice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t she have an understudy? I would imagine they would take her place,” Sonia replied in a whisper. Sonia got the role of Heather McNamara, so her time with Celeste was always lengthy. Her and Tsumugi Shirogane, a sophomore who played the role of Heather Duke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Celeste turned to look back at the stage, her expression showing obvious annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their cue came, and so the girls walked on stage as if they were performing opening night right there and then. The pre-recorded chorus for their practice specifically played in the background as Sayaka explained each of the Heathers briefly, each girl posing on que. Although they left as soon as they came, back to the side stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s so boring as Veronica,” Celeste stated. “She serves no flavor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she portrays her quite nicely, as a huge fan of this musical,” Tsumugi replied. Celeste turned to give her a death glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just speak to me?!” She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Sayaka was doing her best to give her all during practice. This role was important to her, she wanted it to be perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful performance as always, Sayaka,” Theatre director Usami stated. “Lets move to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our Love is God</span>
  </em>
  <span> next, I feel like your chemistry with our Jd still has to be worked on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka just nodded as Gundham walked on stage. This is always where things got awkward for Sayaka, as her and Gundham had a few mutual friends but had never really interacted with each other prior to this show. Gundham felt the same way. Still, she wanted to give her all for this show - even if this song was always a bit awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene always started with Jd on the ground. So even though he always felt quite ridiculous doing so, Gundham got on the ground as if they had just ended </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue (Reprise)</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Usami then gestured for Sayaka to start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” She acted frantic as she bent down to sit as Gundham slowly sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’m fine. How are you?” He pretended to struggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine…” Sayaka said, throwing her hands up while she spoke. On cue, she started crying. “Sorry about the waterworks.” And so the song began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Sayaka truly did admire Gundhams vocals, the romantic gestures made both juniors uncomfortable at some point. Sayaka truly tried her best not to let them bother her, and Gundham had stopped being uncomfortable with the gestures much earlier into practice for the show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song ended and Usami cheered. “Hooray!! Progress has been made, excellent job as always you two. Let’s take a break and come back in 10!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great work, Gundham!” Sayaka said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” Gundham replied, a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>During break, Sonia finally separated herself from the Heathers and joined with Gundham - her best friend. Tsumugi scrolled through some social media, Sayaka chatted with Makoto who for some reason happened to be around, and Celeste just stared at Sayaka in annoyance. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i tried to make this one a little more beefy to show more character interaction, bc while this'll be one-shot like there's still like an overarching story idk also i just really like messing with the theatre kids<br/>ALSO NO this is not setup for sayaka x gundham i just think gundham would make an excellent jd and sayaka would make a wonderful veronica</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. incel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen ok i WILL get back to makoto and byakuya at some point but rn I'm still trying to get a better grasp at how to write such a version of these characters ok thanks<br/>also haha i hope you catch my scott pilgrim reference &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Listen, all </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying is that I don’t wanna be known as an incel because I enjoy Weezer, y’know?” Hajime said as he walked, waving his hands around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime I don’t think liking a certain band has anything to do with being an incel,” Chiaki responded, her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised…” Hajime’s voice was seasoned with annoyance. “What am I gonna do with all my Weezer vinyls now, I can’t let anyone know I own those!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Own what?” A familiar voice said from the other side of Hajime. The voice belonged to the one and only Nagito Komaeda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Nagito,” Hajime said, yet again in an annoyed tone. “You’re definitely the type to do exactly what I’m afraid of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like calling you an incel?” Nagito said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know?!” Hajime yelped. He pulled his hood over his head and tightened the drawstrings, hiding most of his face. “This is the worst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don't think your music taste makes you an incel, Hajime,” Chiaki said, pulling down his hood. “Besides, the only one who might make fun of you is probably Nagito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Hajime said with a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys know I can hear you, and personally I’m offended that you think I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> do such a thing, Chiaki,” Nagito said in an exaggerated tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wounded, even?” Chiaki asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hurt,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chiaki,” Nagito said, putting a hand on his chest and quivering his lip only to be followed by a loud laugh. Chiaki just looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence between the three before Nagito spoke up again. “Well, I can sense when my presence is unwanted. See you in fourth period, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loverboy~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nagito let his fingers drape and pull away from Hajime's shoulder as he walked away. The nickname meant nothing, Nagito just knew it made Hajime flustered. So he called him that only when he wanted a reaction out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you, Nagito,” Hajime said in a flustered manner, as to be expected. Hajime and Chiaki then continued to walk to Hajime's locker, with little banter along the way. Hajime noticed Chiaki get nervous along the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Hajime…” She started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Chiaki…” Hajime replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been friends since 1st grade…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. You were my first friend!” Hajime started opening his locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you were mine. We’ve been friends for so long… But I feel like we could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than friends, y’know?” Chiaki said in a quiet voice. Hajime almost hit his head as he turned to look at Chiaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying that I like you, Hajime,” Chiaki said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha *rubs my gay little hands* prepare yourself<br/>also i hope to post more frequently after this - I've just been in a writing mood tonight + i wanted to catch up for the past few days</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And then he turns himself into a pickle! He calls himself Pickle Rick!!!” Hifumi spoke to Byakuya in a fit of giggles. Hifumi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the person Byuakuya wanted to be conversing with at that moment - Hifumi could not help him with these </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoughts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. These </span>
  <em>
    <span>very gay thoughts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Still, he continued to walk with Hifumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya didn’t really pay attention to Hifumi though, his thoughts were causing him to zone out as he walked. Although he did notice some things in the school halls - such as the not-so-new pairing of Mondo and Kiyotaka. They’d been dating since freshman year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya looked the other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then he saw Sakura and Asahina, another couple who probably had gotten together around freshman year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, he looked the other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hifumi and him were almost at the cafeteria, and right in Byakuya's line of vision was Makoto. Makoto also saw Byakuya, and he smiled and waved. Byakuya felt his face heat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Your face is red…” Hifumi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Byakuya replied, now making sure to face the ground. While looking down, he realized he still had Makoto's hoodie. He felt his face flush even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Byakuya,” Makoto said with a smile. “Made it through math today I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t horrible today,” Byakuya said, still keeping his head down. “I wasn’t drooling on my paper at least.” Makoto giggled at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya had </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he’d come to terms with his feelings for Makoto, but alas - he still has not. The thought of himself not being straight scared him, it always made him shiver. Byakuya had no problem with gay people - Makoto and Hajime are both bi and they’re still some of his greatest friends - it was more so just the thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> being gay. So he’d play this constant game of back and forth when it came to his feelings for Makoto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byakuya!” Makoto said loudly, and Byuakuya was brought back from his thoughts. “Are you okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I was just zoning out,” Which wasn’t wrong. He was hoping Makoto wouldn’t ask for the specifics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about it? No one else is coming to the table today, and I feel like we don’t ever have real conversations anymore,” Makoto said, leaning his chin on his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byakuya thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Byuakuya thought for a moment before he continued talking again. “I’m getting confused about my own feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Makoto asked. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> clue what Byakuya was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya sighed before he continued speaking. “I think I like someone… But it’s considered out of the norm for me to like them,” Byakuya said. “And my brain is telling me two different things - it’s like there’s this divide inside my head. One side is just looking to come to terms with this, the other is trying to repress it as much as humanly possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto nodded. “I feel like I’m starting to get it. So who is this person?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, that’s the thing…” Byakuya said sadly. “I don’t feel comfortable saying it because my brain is in such a divide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto nodded again. “That’s alright,” He said with a smile, his eyes closed. “You can tell me when you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Makoto - </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>named this one after a tyler, the creator song :)<br/>i hope yall don't check the updated ship tags everytime i update oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hajime didn’t expect the stares he’d get the next day. Well, not just him - </span>
  <em>
    <span>him and Chiaki.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They were holding hands, and for some reason it was getting everybody's attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Chiaki thought her hand fit nicely into Hajime’s, there was something bothering Hajime about this. Something wasn’t right - he couldn’t put his finger on it, though. So for now he’d just go with it… Chiaki was his best friend, right? This type of thing was normal between childhood best friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, all the eyes felt like they were melting through Hajimes head - he wouldn’t let go of Chiaki's hand, though. It made Chiaki happy, she was smiling the whole time they walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what would this be?” A curious voice appeared on Hajimes right side, the voice belonging to Nagito. “What did I miss between fourth period and today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You missed nothing, Nagito,” Hajime said. For some reason he felt oddly flustered. “Just… Chiaki and I are dating now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I noticed,” Nagito replied, pointing to Hajime and Chiakis joined hands. “Gotta say, took you guys long enough,” He said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiaki then leaned her head against Hajime’s arm. “That doesn’t really matter though, does it Hajime?” She asked. Hajime shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all… Bye, Nagito,” He said, again sounding flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Nagito cooperated in a usually playful and occasionally flirty manner, he looked sad to say the least when he left the couple that day - not uttering a word, not even calling Hajime ‘loverboy’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for some reason, it hurt Hajime to see him like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something is absolutely up,” Hajime started, resting his chin on the lunch table. “Something is up and I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on Hajime. What could it possibly be this time? Gonna complain about Weezer again?” Fuyuhiko replied with. Hajime was one of his best friends, but sometimes taking Hajimes bs was tough to handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>… It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that…” Hajime put his head in his hands, and rubbed his eyes before he continued talking. “You know Chiaki and I started dating a few days ago, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well now I’m confusing myself,” Hajime started. “I think I like Chiaki but it doesn’t feel right. It feels like I’m going for the wrong person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Hajime… I think that’d be obvious to anyone,” Fuyuhiko said in a rather dry tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean this; You’ve never shown feelings for Chiaki. Chiaki has shown feelings for you but you’re oblivious so how would you know…” Fuyuhiko started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done. There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> person that personally I do know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like. Because again - you’re oblivious, so of course you haven’t picked up on your true feelings,” Fuyuhiko said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! How would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> feelings better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>me??</span>
  </em>
  <span> And how come now all of a sudden you’re Mr. Love-Whisperer,” Hajime said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime, it’s not like that. I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. And although you might not know it, you’re pretty obvious when it comes to feelings,” Fuyuhiko said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I raise you this question, Fuyuhiko: Who do I like?” Hajime said, his voice dripping with annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so obvious, I’m still surprised you yourself haven’t noticed. In fact…” Fuyuhiko got up to look around. He then pointed. “There he is, he’s walking towards us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime got up to look where Fuyuhiko was pointing, and who he was pointing at came to be a surprise at first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long messy white hair, skin so pale it could match his hair, and eyes as grey as a cloud during a rainstorm. The person Fuyuhiko was pointing at was none other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nagito Komaeda</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who gave a wave at the sight of Fuyuhiko pointing at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys say back down, Hajime looking somewhat dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell me, Hajime - am I right or am I right?” Fuyuhiko asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime almost slammed his head on the lunch table.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry its short, im kind of stuck now on what i should do with the story<br/>ill try and focus on the bands soon!! get rowdy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Makoto just smiled at Byakuya. A comforting smile. “I’m so glad you trust me enough to tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makoto, you don’t even understand… I just admitted that for the first time </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Byakuya said. He immediately started panicking. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god I’m gay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byakuya, there’s nothing wrong with that. You know that, right?” Makoto put a hand on his shoulder. “Of course you do - you’re one of the most accepting people I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to explain it… I don’t care about who other people like - that’s not my business to judge them for such. But it’s… different when it’s yourself. It’s different when it’s something you’ve been repressing for almost 17 years of your life. That’s the only way I can explain it,” Byakuya said, not even being able to look at Makoto. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> admitted it, but at what cost?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that you’re saying it… I get it. I was the same way,” Makoto started. “It sounded almost fake when I finally admitted it to myself. I didn’t want to believe it, but I had already admitted it. But admitting is just the first thing, soon enough you will be accepting of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t know when that’ll happen, but I’ll be here to support you the entire way,” Makoto's smile was still comforting, it made Byakuya feel warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden Byakuya felt really choked up. He started crying, and he turned to look at Makoto. Although alarmed, Makoto knew exactly what to do - he hugged Byakuya. He hugged him and let him cry, rubbing circles on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Byakuya, this was almost refreshing. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and comfort was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he needed. Now he just needed to move forward positively. And with Makoto, how hard could that be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How hard could it be? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>